Fall In Lust, Never Love
by XxAubreeAshesxX
Summary: Alex, is the cheating boyfriend. Jennavecia is the unaware girlfriend. What will she do when she finds out the ugly truth? All Time Low Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the huge tour bus. "Hey Jennie!" The four boys yelled from various locations of the bus. "Hey Honeys, I'm home!" I laughed and plopped down on the couch. Then Alex came and sat on my lap. "Babe, get up, you're heavy!" I yelled and flipped my long curly black hair over my shoulder. "Gimme a kiss first." I kissed him and he ran his fingers through my curly locks, tugging at the roots. "Alex, stop. I'm pretty sure no one wants to see us fucking on the sofa. I'm not sure Jack's eyes are ready for that." Alex laughed and kissed my forehead. "Now get off Flabby Abby!"

"Who's Abby?" Alex asked, genuinely confused.

"You're Flabby Abby! And you're my new girlfriend, I'll be the boyfriend. You can call me James!" He turned around and looked at me like I'm retarded. "Nope, I'm good." He got off my lap and started walking to the back of the bus. "Wait, Flabby Abby! Don't leave me!" Alex came back out fake crying. "I'm not flabby! Just cause I had an extra Snickers while I was PMS'ing doesn't mean I'm getting fat!" I dropped to my knees, "Please, baby, you're not fat! You're perfect!" Alex took a finger and started twisting a strand of his hair. "Tehe I know." I stood up and pulled his neck to meet mine.

I kissed him roughly. I stopped once I felt someone watching us. I soon looked down by my feet and seen my Siberian Husky, Squishy, watching us. Alex looked down at him and rolled his eyes. When he walked out I heard him mumble, "Cock block." I bent down and to kiss Squishy's head. I love him.

I sat down on the couch again and then I heard, "!" Then Jack comes running and jumping on my lap. "Hey Sweetie, how was your day?"

"Good," He said nestling his head down in my boobs. "Milk." He said simply and I pushed him off my lap.

"Okay, sorry mommy." He said getting up and sitting back down. "HEY! Why can he sit on your lap and I can't?" " 'Cause he's not a fat fuck like you." Then Matt came running running on the bus, "Come on guys, Jennavecia, you have to go to the merch tent with Vinny! And the rest of you to the main stage, GO!"

"Hola Vin, how's your day?" "Fine full rack." He stated while winking at me. I smacked his arm playfully and giggled. "Anywho, Do you have your fake ID I got you from the one tattoo place?" "Yeah, from back in D.C. Why?" "Because Babycakes, were going out tonight."

Soon after All Time Low was over the tent was stormed by screaming teenage girls and I could bet most of them like ALT for there looks. I stood and started giving the teenie-boppers what they wanted. Then I felt sweaty arms wrap around me. Then I smelled Alex's cologne. He kissed my neck. "Eww! You're all sweaty, go take a shower." I laughed as he tickled me. Alex turned me around and crushed his lips to mine. It was sweet and lustful, but the screams of teenagers ruined the moment. But in my head I was saying, 'Yeah bitches, he's MINE! Go and get your own.' Then I felt Vinny tap my shoulder.

I ripped my lips away from Alex long enough to finish handing the only remaining girl her tank top. It was some orange-ish looking blonde with a huge forehead. "That'll be $18." She handed me a stack of ones that she pulled out of her bra. "Ugh, ugly ass Oompa Loompa stripper." I mumbled under my breath. She walked over to Alex and pulled a green sharpie out of her pocket. "Can you sign my boobs?" He looked over at me and turned back to the tramp. He grabbed it and went to sign her shirt but she abruptly stopped him and pulled it down so he could sign her actual boob. When he handed her the Sharpie back she grabbed his arm and started writing something on it. Then she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. I walked past her and pushed her mumbling, "Whore."

I sauntered back to the bus and climbed in my bunk hollering for Squishy to come and lay with me. I kissed his head and pet his stomach as he cuddled into me. I wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes. I felt him sniffing my hair and I laughed. "Squishy, sometimes I wish you could talk to me like Scooby and Shaggy." He moaned and turned his head to the side. I felt someone pull the curtains back. "Are you coming out tonight?" Alex asked. "Nah, go without me."

(Alex's POV)

I walked into the smoke filled pub and looked around for the fan chick I was talking to earlier, Candii. I found her sitting at a booth tracing the rim of her glass with her pointer finger. I walked over and slid in across from her. She reached out on her long orange fingers and swiped it across my chest. I shivered as Candii grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the pub. I don't know why I wanted to back out. I mean this is what I agreed to, a one night stand, and after that we were through. She was going back to her boyfriend in Pennsylvania and I was going back to the bus to be with Jennavecia. Oh god, what am I thinking.

I'm IN love with Jenna, she's my everything. But she hasn't been putting out and I know this is wrong, I know she's a virgin and she doesn't wanna give it all up to the first guy she meets. But we've been together for 3 months now. I even took her on tour with us. I guess while I'm with Candii I'll just have to imagine it's Jenna. On the way out I saw Jack talking to some chick. His head snapped in my direction and he glared at me. Before

I knew it we where at some sleazy looking motel and, "God have mercy on my soul."

(Jennavecia's POV)

I sat at the booth writing more songs. Then I looked over at Squishy. "I think tonight's gonna be the night I give it all up to Alex. What do you think Squishy?" He bared his teeth and growled. "Oh hush, I don't even know why I asked you." He whimpered and rubbed his head against my arm. "Yeah, now you wanna kiss up to me." Next thing I know Alex came busting onto the bus. He walked right over to me and kissed me roughly. I pulled back, "Whoa babe, I'm excited to see you too. Why is there orange finger prints on your shirt?" He huffed, "I was eatin' Cheetos and wiped my hands on my shirt. Anywho forget about that. I need you." His voice deep with lust. Alex ran his hand through my hair, tugging at the roots. He pulled me to meet his lips. We stood up and walked to the bunks. And climbed into ours. Alex ran kisses up and down my neck.

When the night was over and done with I was no longer a virgin and I think…I'm in love with Alex Gaskarth.

_Sooo, how did I do? This is my first fan fiction so please review. And the next chapter should be up soon ~Aubree Ashes =}_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, what the fuck is your problem?" I screamed and wiped the tears from my face. "Shut the fuck up! You're my fucking problem!" He yelled in my face and I flinched. He never yelled at me before. Last night I could've swore everything was perfect. Was it me? Was I not experienced enough? "Alex look at me, what did I do?" He looked at me and for a slight second I saw pain but soon enough it was replaced with anger. "Just leave me the hell alone! Hop off my dick sometimes!" He stood up and walked to the back lounge. I stood and got my hoodie. I can't do this. I hate it when Alex's mad at me. I ran off the bus and towards a nearby park.

I sat on the swing and rocked back and forth. I imagined I was young again. My dad would walk me down to he park everyday and pushed me. I missed those days. The worst thing I had to worry about was which boy had cooties and who was gonna steal my animal crackers. Then I felt a football hit my back. I jumped off the swing, ready to put my foot up someone's ass. But when I turned around my face connected with someone's chest. I looked up and was met with a gorgeous guy. "Hey I'm sorry. Oh aren't you, uh, isn't your name. uh Jennavecia?" I smiled. "Yeah, and you're the famous Ronnie Radke." I smirked. "What're you doin' out here all by yourself?" "Well Mr. Rock Star, I can handle myself. I was about to kick your ass." I said giggling. _Oh shit Jenna,, you sound like a stupid little school girl…knock it off! _"Well excuse me Ms. Merch Chick, I'd like to see you do it"

"Oh is that a challenge 'cause I'll fuck you up!" "Is that a threat or a promise?" He winked and bent down to pick up his football. I jumped on his back. "Gimme a piggy back ride back to the bus, hoe!" He laughed and ran to my bus. He sat me down and hugged me. "Gimme your phone." He handed it to me and I put my number in it. "Text me love bug." I said kissing his cheek.

When I walked on the bus I heard Alex and Jack yelling. I tip toed to the back lounge and started eaves dropping. "Alex, how could you do that to her? She's the best girlfriend you've ever had, the best thing that ever happened to you and this band! How could you cheat on her with that ugly bitch?"

"Excuse me? Alex did what?" I made myself noticed. "Babe-" "Don't fucking babe me! I'm not you're babe. Now start explaining cause shit isn't looking too fucking good for you!" "Uhm I was drunk and I-"

"Alex don't fucking lie, you didn't even have a drink before you left with that oompa loompa whore!" Jack yelled, veins popping out of his neck.

"Okay, last night I made a plan to meet up with the fan-chick and have a one night stand. Nothing else, no strings attached. And I realize how fucking stupid I was and I'm sorry." Tears came running down my cheeks as thoughts went flooding through my head and it all came out in a jumble of emotions. "ALEX I FUCKING HHHAAAATTTEEE YOU! HOW COULD YOU? LAST NIGHT YOU CAME HOME AND FUCKED ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENTSY TO WASH OR EVEN PUT ON A FUCKING CONDOM! THAT'S HOW DISEASES GET SPREAD SO WHAT HAPPENEDS IF I END UP WITH A FUCKING STD!" I cried so hard I could barely breathe. All the breaths I was taking were short and sharp. I grabbed a near by glass bottle off the booth and chucked it towards his head hoping it would hit him.

Jack grabbed me and pulled me into the front of the bus. I was way too tired to try and fight back. "Jack why, why would he fucking do that? Was I not good enough for him to just wait till I was ready?" I cried into Jack's chest as he rubbed the back of my head. "Not sweets and don't even get to thinking its your fault cause it's that fuckers fault. He is an asshole and you deserve way better than that. You deserve someone who'll stand by you and never leave your side even if it's for the best fucking sex or blowjob around." I smiled at the fact that Jack thought so highly of me. "I love you Jack." "I love you too Jennie."

I sat in the lounge of the Falling In Reverse bus. Jacky was rubbing my feet, Derek was getting me a drink, Mason was getting us stuff to eat, Mika was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder, and Ronnie had his head in my lap while I was massaging his scalp. We were all sitting watching the Bad Girls Club. "Oh shit, Nastasia fucking served Shelly with that cup of ice. Or as Nastasia says it, 32 oz. of hurricane!" Ronnie said while swerving in my lap from laughter. "High five!" Jacky said while holding up his hand to Ronnie. Mason walked through the door with bags of Chinese. He passed it out and we all started eating. You guys, I wanna go out tonight." Derek looked at me like I was psycho. "Aren't you sad?" I nodded my head, "But I wanna dance my pain away, cause I got a problem." I sung. "Dude you know that song?" I nodded that always playing in the clubs in Baltimore.

I jumped off the couch. "Get dressed sweeties, We're getting shitfaced tonight!" I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a super short skin tight dress when Ronnie walked in. I grabbed his hand. "Thanks again for letting me stay here." He nodded and smiled, "Better than you staying on that bus and going through hell or you going home." I kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom to put on my dress. I straightened out my curly mop and it went down my lower back.

I looked in the mirror at the finishing result. Damn I look hot. I'd bang myself. While I was standing in the mirror I got an idea, I'm gonna get back at Mr. Gaskarth. "Ronnie!" "Whatie?" "I need your help bestftriend!" Ronnie walked over to me and I pulled him in to whisper in his ear.

I woke up in the morning when I felt something move next to me. I looked to my left in the small bunk and saw Ronnie! But it didn't quite bother me. _Oh no Jennavecia what are you saying, you're still in love with Alex._

I pulled back the cover and saw I was naked…._what in the hell happened last night?_


End file.
